1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminator, and more particularly to an LED illuminator.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the natural resources are drying, some new substitute energy resources are proposed but cannot immediately fulfill all requirements for human. Therefore, to save natural resources becomes a very important issue. Accordingly, many electronic devices or equipment are improved to decrease power consumption. For example, if a conventional tungsten lamp consumes 100 units of electronic power, only 5 units of electronic power is transformed into light and the rest of the electronic power is transformed into the heat. Thus, the transforming efficiency of the conventional tungsten lamp is bad. Additionally, the heat sink or coolers are also required to dissipate the heat generated from the conventional tungsten lamp. Some of the heat sink or cooler are driven by electric power. Since the conventional tungsten lamp has the low transforming efficiency, a substitute lighting source “LED” is more and more popular for the illuminator.
As mentioned above, LEDs have low power consumption, long usage term, etc. However, the LEDs also have disadvantages, such as a narrow illuminating angle and a fixed lighting direction while a light source of the illuminator should have wide illuminating angle and uniform illuminance.
Therefore, in order to use the LED as the light source of the illuminator, removing the disadvantage of the LED for the illuminator is important.